zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Sugimoto
Nagisa Sugimoto 'is the protagonist of the '10th '''and 11th Chapter of the series and in the 2nd and 3rd chapters of the 3rd manga. She is a young girl who is often bullied by her female classmates and a student of Makoto Housaka. Bio Appearance Nagisa has medium-long hair worn loose with an amount pulled in a choppy ponytail held by bauble ornaments. She is shown wearing her school uniform. Personality A meek girl who has become very withdrawn due to the recent bullying from her friends. She gave up on her school life improving and was unable to understand why the other girls had turned on her. However, she is shown to be brave when push comes to shove, and after realizing that bullying is something that can't be escaped she begins to fight back for the sake of her new friend and eventually begins standing up for herself and tells the bullies off. '''History School has become hell for Nagisa, as she observes her stained desk caused by her past friends. She can't understand why they are like this lately, especially when a month ago they had been friends. She prepares a rag to clean it when a teacher joins her, trying to talk to her, but by this point Nagisa has given up and refuses to talk to her- especially when she overhears the other girls. She runs off in tears and hides in the supply closet, begging God to take her away from there. It's then she hears a voice and an album falls to the floor, and while looking at the picture of a girl a flash of lightning outside alarms her before she loses conciousness. She awakens as someone else and quickly takes to her new life. Everyone is a lot nicer there and nobody is mean- at least she assumes, until to her horror, she witnesses her new friends abuse a girl who showed up late to class that they had just defended; going on to reveal that they were the cause of her being late due to hiding. She watches in alarm when they suddenly tell "Makoto", her new identity to join them but she stands back as Yumi, the girl stands up to them and tells them off. The girls angrily leave when the teacher returns and quickly Nagisa helps Yumi, heading to another room to get her shoe cleaned. While Yumi is touched she warns "Makoto" to leave or else she will be picked on as well, but Nagisa refuses as the girls return, clearly angered by this. They demand to know why she is with Yumi and force her into a corner, bringing up how they had been considering targeting her next while Nagisa cowers in fright. As they begin to force her to decide which side she is on, it suddenly dons on her that bullying doesn't go away. Fed up with the abuse, she snaps at them and tells them off, saying that she doesn't care if they kill her, she refuses to be a bully. Unfortunately this causes the girls further anger and they grab her, forcing her down near the gas stove of the Home Ec room. The leader of the bullies gets an idea just then and tells Yumi to join them, offering to leave her alone if she does. Nagisa panics as Yumi approaches the table, but she expresses relief as she suddenly grabs her and pulls her away. Then, before Nagisa knows what is happening Yumi forces her towards the nearby window and both girls shed tears before she pushes her though it. Barely conciouss, Nagisa realizes she is still alive as the girls laugh and leave the window. She can hardly register why Yumi would do this to her as she tries forcing herself up, and by the time she can realize she's actually on the roof she turns to Yumi asking why she would do this. Yumi responds and shuts the window before walking away, and in seconds later, she watches as the Home Ec room explodes, sending a rain of glass shards in her direction. She stares in horror as teachers begin to approach the windows now smelling the smoke and realizing the room is on fire. As she realizes what Yumi did, another flash of lightning startles Nagisa and she loses unconciousness. She wakes up with her teacher above her trying to help her, and suddenly she notices her name tag reads "Makoto Housaka", causing her to realize that the girls life she had lived through for the day was her teacher. In a panic she asks to know what happened to Yumi, surprising Makoto until she sees the album. She takes Nagisa outside and reveals to still have Yumi's shoe from the incident. She explains how Yumi and the leader of the bullies died in the explosion, and it had been s bad that the entire room was destroyed. Yumi died instantly, and the blow had been so strong that she lost the lower half of her torso and it wasn't recovered. As her teacher talks Nagisa realizes their actions had been different that day, and she listens as Makoto explains that she became a teacher to make sure she could prevent another accident like this. She holds Nagisa's hands and say that for Yumi's sake they should live happily, and Nagisa realizes she is right. For Yumi's sake she agrees to stop letting her old friends torment her any longer. The next day Nagisa is alarmed to find a bunch of garbage covering her desk. Initially she is shaken by it, but as the girls mock her she suddenly snaps at them and throws the trash right back at them, covering the girls and sending them running as Makoto shows up. She laughs as they exchange a high-five and step into the hallway, where a few shy girls approach Nagisa and greet her. She is delighted by this and she prepares to leave with them when she suddenly notices a wisp of dark hair pass her. She turns but sees nothing, smiling before running off to catch up with the others as Yumi's ghost watches. She makes a mental promise to Yumi that she will be happy. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Protagonists